londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 65
History 3 October 1934: Existing route running from Ealing (Argyle Road) via Cleveland Road, Ealing Broadway, South Ealing, Brentford, Kew Bridge, Kew Road, Richmond, Petersham, Ham, Kingston, Penrhyn Road, Surbiton, Hook, Chessington and Malden Rushett to Leatherhead (The Bull). 27 May 1936: Rerouted between Kingston and Surbiton via Fairfield South, Villiers Road and Villiers Avenue. 23 August 1939: Extended within Leatherhead from The Bull to the Bus Garage. 5 August 1942: Some Monday to Saturday journeys extended within Ealing to run further along Argyle Road to Perivale Lane. 6 January 1943: Some Sunday morning journeys extended to Perivale Lane. 5 May 1943: Sunday morning service withdrawn between Hook and Leatherhead. 21 June 1944: Withdrawn between Perivale Lane and Argyle Road. 15 July 1945: Sunday morning service extended from Hook to Leatherhead. 31 December 1966: Saturday and Sunday service withdrawn, replaced by route 65A. 30 November 1968: Withdrawn outside Monday to Friday peak hours between Argyle Road and Ealing Broadway, replaced by new route 273. Also withdrawn between Chessington Zoo and Leatherhead, replaced by route 71. Rerouted between Hook Road and Chessington via Bridge Road, Copt Gilders and Chessington South, replacing route 65A. Saturday and Sunday service introduced between Ealing Broadway and Chessington, replacing route 65A. 3 November 1975: Some peak hour journeys extended within Chessington from the Zoo to the Fox & Hounds. 5 May 1979: Due to a sinkhole in the road at Petersham, revised to operate in two sections: Ealing to Petersham (River Lane), and Petersham (Fox & Duck) to Chessington. 5 September 1980: Through service reinstated upon the reopening of Petersham Road. 4 September 1982: Withdrawn between Argyle Road and Ealing Broadway. 1 February 1986: Converted to one person operation. 7 February 1987: Monday to Saturday service withdrawn between Kingston and Chessington, replaced by route 71. 27 June 1987: Sunday service withdrawn between Kingston and Chessington, replaced by route 71. 29 September 1990: Temporary contract awarded to London & Country, who were operating on behalf of Armchair until its new buses were delivered. 26 January 1991: Contract taken up by Armchair. 29 June 2002: Contract awarded to London United. Converted to low floor operation. 24 January 2004: Route N65 renumbered 65, thus route now a 24-hour service. 4 July 2009: Night service extended from Kingston via Penrhyn Road, Surbiton, Hook, Bridge Road, Copt Gilders and Chessington South to Chessington (World of Adventures). 1 August 2016: Due to gas works in Petersham, temporarily rerouted between Richmond and Kingston via Twickenham, Strawberry Vale, Teddington and Hampton Wick. The withdrawn sections were replaced by temporary free services 565, 571 and 572. Operators Route 65 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: before 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *London United: 1 April 1989-28 September 1990; 29 June 2002-present *London & Country: 29 September 1990-25 January 1991 *Armchair: 26 January 1991-28 June 2002 Garages Route 65 has been operated from the following garages: *Kingston (K): 3 October 1934-26 May 1936; 17 June 1936-12 December 1939; 3 January 1940-13 May 1952; 19 October 1957-26 April 1958; 1 December 1968-13 January 1984 *Turnham Green (V): 3 October 1934-11 September 1971 *Riverside ®: 27 March 1937-9 April 1938 *Norbiton (NB): 14 May 1952-3 September 1982; 14 January 1984-28 September 1990 *Twickenham (AB): 23 April 1966-24 December 1966 *Hanwell (HL): 4 August 1985-26 January 1986 *Leatherhead (LH): 29 September 1990-25 January 1991 *Brentford (AH): 26 January 1991-28 June 2002 *Fulwell (FW): 29 June 2002-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Ealing Broadway *Ealing Broadway Station *Ealing Broadway Centre *Grange Road *Warwick Road / University of West London *St Mary's Church *South Ealing Station *Chandos Avenue *Darwin Road *Great West Road *New Road *Albany Road *Watermans Centre *The Musical Museum *London Museum of Water and Steam *Kew Bridge Station *Kew Bridge *Kew Green *Mortlake Road *Kew Gardens Road *Kew Road / Victoria Gate *The Avenue *Kew Gardens / Lion Gate *Pagoda Avenue *Evelyn Road *Richmond Station *The Quadrant *Richmond Bus Station *Compass Hill *Robins Court *Nightingale Lane *The Dysart *Sandpits Road *Sandy Lane *Ham Gate Avenue *Ham Parade *Tudor Drive *Tiffin Girls School *Durlston Road *Latchmere Road *Windsor Road *Kings Road *Kingston Station *Cromwell Road Bus Station *Eden Street *Brook Street Route departing Kingston *Brook Street *Eden Street *Kingston Station *Kingsgate Road *Kings Road *Latchmere Road *Durlston Road *Tiffin Girls School *Tudor Drive *Ham Parade *Ham Common *Ham Gate Avenue *Sandy Lane *Petersham / Fox & Duck *The Dysart *Nightingale Lane *Robins Court *Compass Hill *Hill Rise *George Street *Richmond Station *Evelyn Road *Pagoda Avenue *Kew Gardens / Lion Gate *The Avenue *Kew Gardens / Victoria Gate *Kew Gardens Road *Mortlake Road *Kew Bridge *Kew Bridge Station *The Musical Museum *Watermans Centre *Albany Road *New Road *Great West Road *Challis Road *Carlyle Road *Popes Lane *South Ealing Station *Lothair Road *Warwick Road / University of West London *Grange Road *Bond Street *Christchurch *Ealing Broadway Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Ealing Broadway The Broadway, Ealing High Street, The Green, Ealing Green, St Mary's Road, South Ealing Road, Ealing Road, Brentford High Street, Kew Bridge Road, Kew Bridge, Kew Road, The Quadrant, The Square, Eton Street, Paradise Road, Church Terrace, Wakefield Road, Lewis Road, Red Lion Street, Hill Street, Petersham Road, Upper Ham Road, Richmond Road, Cromwell Road, Queen Elizabeth Road, Fairfield North, Wheatfield Way, Clarence Street, Eden Street, Brook Street Route departing Kingston Eden Street, Clarence Street, Wood Street, Kingsgate Road, Richmond Road, Upper Ham Road, Petersham Road, Hill Street, George Street, The Quadrant, Kew Road, Kew Bridge, Kew Bridge Road, Brentford High Street, Ealing Road, South Ealing Road, St Mary's Road, Ealing Green, Ealing High Street, Bond Street, New Broadway, Spring Bridge Road, Haven Green, The Broadway Timetable information Route 65 runs 24 hours a day between Ealing Broadway and Kingston, with no service on Christmas Day. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart Ealing Broadway at 0039 and Kingston at 0045 (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart Ealing Broadway at 0514 and Kingston at 0530 (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:London United Category:London & Country Category:Armchair Category:Turnham Green (V) Category:Kingston (K) Category:Riverside (R) Category:Norbiton (NB) Category:Twickenham (AB) Category:Hanwell (HL) Category:Leatherhead (LH) Category:Brentford (AH) Category:Fulwell (FW) Category:Buses serving Ealing Category:Buses serving South Ealing Category:Buses serving Brentford Category:Buses serving Kew Category:Buses serving Richmond Category:Buses serving Petersham Category:Buses serving Ham Category:Buses serving Kingston Category:Buses formerly serving Surbiton Category:Buses formerly serving Hook Category:Buses formerly serving Chessington Category:Buses formerly serving Malden Rushett Category:Buses formerly serving Leatherhead Category:Buses serving London Borough of Ealing Category:Buses serving London Borough of Hounslow Category:Buses serving London Borough of Richmond upon Thames Category:Buses serving London Borough of Kingston upon Thames Category:Current bus routes Category:Routes running in 1934